King for a Day Tournament LIVE!
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: Inspired by the ripper SiivaGunner himself, one man decided to make it a reality, live of course. Plus some friends and a few guest stars from a guest world, he brings you the King for a Day Tournament Live! (Disclaimer: this story is pure fiction. Real characters are portrayed in my way of viewing.)
1. Choosing the Contestants

**Of course, another new story. Well, I've no words, so enjoy...**

 **(Disclaimer** **: I may have wrote this in the summary, but I'll write it again here to be sure. This story is pure fiction. Real characters are portrayed in my way of viewing.)**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored. Even my writer's block isn't helping." A figure said as he scrolled YouTube.

"I mean, I'm happy my RWBY x Detroit story got attention, but then there comes the 3-month school exams again. Why do they make the exam last a week? Sheesh, might as make it half a year inste-" He paused as he saw a video.

"Huh, a tournament? Interesting, Silva, you caught my attention…" the figure said as he rose from the computer and warped. The screen showed a flaming background with six words: " **SILVAGUNNER: KING FOR A DAY TOURNAMENT".** The screen also had a file 'UHC2' downloading before vanishing.

* * *

A peaceful gust passes The Grasslands. King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight and friends are seen on a meadow with a picnic basket. All of them are enjoying a good picnic. Kirby and Dedede are shovelling themselves down like a food competition, Meta Knight's simply watching the sky, Tiff and Tuff are enjoying some sandwiches, Adeleine and Ribbon are painting some more food, and Daroach is eating a slice of cake.

"Poyo!" Kirby proclaimed in victory.

"Dang it! Oh well, who could beat my friend when it comes to eating?" Dedede sighed as he pet Kirby on the head.

"It's nice to see them get along well." Tiff said as Tuff nodded in agreement.

"Plus, it's really nice nothing bad happened today." Adeleine said as she painted a Maxim Tomato and started eating it.

"Yeah, nice to take a break some times." Daroach said as he ate some strawberry shortcake.

"Hmm…" Meta Knight muttered.

"What's wrong, Meta Knight?" Dedede asked as he bit on a sandwich.

"I can feel something coming…"

Then, a huge portal appeared and started sucking them in.

"POYO!" Kirby shouted as he got sucked in.

"Kirby!" Everyone shouted as they jumped in after him.

* * *

 _Oh no, you can't read my P-p-p-polka face_

 _P-p-p-polka face P-p-p-polka face!_

"Oh, dad. You do realise how dorky you are, right?" Nina said as she starts laughing.

"Well, that's just how I am, sweetie." Alfred said as he laid down his accordion.

"Of course, who wouldn't be as silly as the 'Weird Al' Yankovic himself?" Suzanne said as Al walked towards them.

"And who wouldn't be as beautiful as my dear Suzanne and Nina themselves?" Al hugged both of them.

"How about we get some food? I know a good Italian restaurant nearby," Al got up with the others.

A portal appears suddenly and sucked Al and his family in.

"Suzanne! Nina!" Al yelled out.

"Dad!" "Sweetie!" they both yelled as the portal closed.

* * *

"So get yourselves to the bathroom and brush your teeth, boys and girls. Cause a whole loada trouble is heading your way! This is Tokyo's very own #1, pirate powerstation, Jet Set Radio, and this is your captain and DJ, Professor K, signing out!" K announced as he shut the mic and closed the studio.

"Phew, that was some high might time, boyz! What do you say we retire for the night, GGs?" K said as a few skaters skated to him.

"Nah, Prof. K. The night's still young for us night teens, ya dig?" Combo and Garam high-fived.

"Besides, we need to try some new moves with Gum, not to mention our long awaited…" Cube and Mew said,

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" Piranha and Gum joined.

"Just make sure you don't make a scene. Don't want that Onishima and Hayashi chasing our asses down Shibuya-cho…" Corn reminded.

"C'mon Corn! We could outrace their asses all day and not break a sweat! Right guys?" Beat said.

"Right! Cause we're da GGs!" the whole gang joined.

"Alright, alright. I'll let ya rudies do your thing. Tomorrow gonna be jam packed, baby!" K replied.

Combo, Garam, Cube, Mew and Piranha skated off. However, before the other 3 GGs followed, a portal appeared in front of K and the GGs and started sucking them in.

"Whoa man, what is up with this funky shizzzzzz!" K said as he got sucked in, with the GGs.

* * *

"Man, this is hard…" Etika said as he played Super Smash Bros. "I mean, I've played the 3DS demo before, but man, with the amount of fighters, I don't know who to choose against Hollywood! And if I lose, I lose the title of the King of Gaming! Maybe if I challenge him for Dragon Ball FighterZ…"

A little trivia: Etika's in Las Vegas at the Rio Hotel. He's there for the EVO event and the 'Etika the Badboy vs. Hollywood the Showstopper' event, held at 'The Wall Gaming Lounge'.

"Ah damn!" Etika said as his Megaman lost to R.O.B.

"Oh well, gotta rest up for tomorrow. Don't want Hollywood beating up my tired ass…" he switched off the Switch, and got ready to lay on his bed. Seems normal right? Until…

A portal appears.

"Whoa! What the fuuuuuuuuuu…" Etika yelled into the abyss as the portal closes.

* * *

"Ah…good morning everyone! The fresh prince has woken up!" Will Smith proclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and danced his way downstairs, after changing into his attire.

"Uncle Phil! Aunt Vivian! Top of the morning to ya!" he announced.

"Good morning, Will." Phillip and Vivian Banks said.

"Mm-mm-mm, I just love the scent of a fresh new day." Will said as he sat down. He saw Hilary reporting today's morning weather till he remembered the others. "Where's the others?"

"Carl's at Princeton taking extra lessons, but Ashley's at Dippity Do Dog's to help out for the morning frenzy." Vivian answered.

"Man, what about Nicky?" Will wondered where the little funball was.

"He still sleeping." Phillip answered.

"Well, time to shake his day! Don't wanna make him miss out the fun stuff today." Will got up and danced to the stairs again.

As he opened the door to Nicky's room, a portal appeared in place and sucked him in.

"Whoa, what the- UNCLE PHIL! HELP!" it was in vain.

"Hmm, I swore I heard Will-" before he could finish the sentence, another portal appeared below both of them and sucked them in too. Same goes for Carlton and Ashley.

* * *

 _Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

 _Oh Yes I like it_

 _Oh Yes I like it_

The crowds cheered and screamed as both singers exited the stage.

"That was awesome! Nice working with you bro!" Pitbull shook Enrique's hand.

"Yeah, phew. Never expected the crowd to be that big." Enrique wiped his head.

"Well, me too. But I got to go. Wouldn't want my kids waiting." Pitbull waved as he left.

"Oh how I missed you Barb…" he thought sombrely of his ex.

As he exited, he fell in a portal.

* * *

A peaceful day has passed in the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu was currently laying on the kotatsu (It's winter) with some mandarin peels on the table.

"Myuu…How peaceful…" she muttered half-asleep.

Oh dear, looks like she doesn't know Murphy's Law.

"REEEEEEIMMMUUUUUUUUU!" a witch crashed into the shrine.

"Bukya!" Reimu got tossed to the side due to the impact.

"Oi! Marisa! What do you think you're doing?!" Reimu yelled at the dizzy witch.

"Reimu! Reimu! It's an incident!" She yelled frantically.

"The only incident you'll see is the fact you nearly destroyed my shrine!" Reimu pointed at Marisa's…collateral damages.

"That's not the point, Reimu! People are disappearing!" Marisa shocked Reimu.

"What?" Reimu couldn't believe it.

"It's true! I was on my way to the SDM, when I entered the library, everyone's panicking! I asked Patchy what happened, she said that time-stopping maid and that vampire mistress with her sister disappeared!" Marisa recounted her tale.

"Then, Aya-san appeared and took a photo with her friend Hatate, but before they could fly off, they disappeared in a portal!" Marisa continued.

"Portal? Is this Yukari's doing?" Reimu questioned at the word portal. She thought that gap youkai's up to something.

"That's what I thought! I went to the Yakumo Shrine, but Ms. Nine Tails said Yukari disappeared too!"

"Hmm, it seems this is a new incident." Reimu thought.

"Anyways, we better go find Sanaaeeeeeeehhhhhh!" Before Marisa continued, she disappeared too.

"Marisa?! Where did-Marisaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Reimu too.

* * *

"GAME! The winner is…Iwata!" the game announced as Iwata's Mii did a victory pose.

"Haha, guess I can't beat Nintendo's president and CEO…" Reggie said as he played Smash with a Level 9 computer-controlled opponent.

(R.I.P. Satoru, you made Nintendo the best company in everyone's eyes. Wished you would've lived longer.)

"Well, time to work. Don't want his finances to drop while I enjoy playing…" Reggie got up and opened the door, only to be sucked in a portal.

While, currently, in New Leaf, everyone is panicking. Why, you may ask?

"MAYOR HAS DISAPPEARED!"

"ASSISSTANT ISABELLE TOO!"

"SOUND THE ALARM!"

This.

* * *

 _Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita)_

 _Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy)_

 _Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita)_

 _Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, eh)_

Then two pairs of hand were heard clapping.

"Impressive, Popoy, never knew you could dance like that." Howard clapped.

"De hecho, fue mucho mejor y más largo que el mío. (Indeed, it was much better and longer than mine.)" Marcianito said.

"Eh, ce n'était rien comparé à vous deux. Vous deux avez fait vos débuts plus tôt que moi. (Eh, it was nothing compared to both of you. You two made your debut earlier than me.)" Popoy said.

"How about we go visit Earth? Might as well see how we rank among Earthlings." Howard got up to his UFO.

"D'accord." " De acuerdo." Both agreed as they joined Howard.

On the way to Earth, a black hole appeared in front of them. The UFO tried to get away but the black hole's stronger.

"Oh mierda!" Marcianito exclaimed as he pressed buttons.

"Faites quelque chose Howard! On va se faire sucer dans ce trou! (Do something Howard! We're going to get sucked into that hole!)" Popoy grabbed onto Howard's seat.

"I'm trying, Popoy! The black hole's pull is stronger than I thought!" Howard is pushing on his UFO's tiller.

They struggled for a minute before the UFO lost its boost power, sucking them in.

* * *

"And everything else you can do on the internet." Ajit said on the TV studio.

Seriously, this guy know fidget spinners and the Harlem Shake. He basically knows most of the Internet trends.

Why does he want to disable net neutrality if he's knows those were what made the Internet popular when everyone can just- is he seriously drinking from a Reese's Cup?

Ugh, whatever.

Ajit continued talking as a portal appeared beneath him and he fell through it.

Seriously, disabling net neutrality of all things.

* * *

"Hahaha! It's too late, Avengers! I have all the Infinity Stones in my hand!" Thanos proclaimed as he looked down on the injured Avengers, Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand.

"And now, time to-" before he could continue, a portal sucked him in instantaneously.

Silence filled the battlefield.

…

…

…

"Did-did some random portal save us?" Peter asked.

"I-I think so." Tony blinked.

"Hmm…" Stephen was in deep thought.

"What is it, Dr. Strange?" Steve asked.

"This is…strange." He mumbled.

"Dude, why would you slip in a pun?" Rocket asked.

"It seems the portal that took him away was…from some otherworldly being." He said, getting silence again.

"Hmm…so you're saying something from another world took Purple McGrump Face? Huh, neat-" Peter said halfway before sucked instantaneously with Tony and Steve.

…

"We better call Director Fury." Sam said.

* * *

"Anyway, that's all the time we've got." Pearl said.

"So, until next time…" marina moved her turntable to the side.

They both stood up and moved in a coordinated action, speaking at the same time, "Don't get cooked... Stay off the hook!" When they finished, the program ended and the turned into a pink field with a strange design in green.

Marina sighed "It was tiring, wasn't it, Pearl?" Marina asked.

"Ya bet! Phew, I'm inking for Crusty's Super Seanwich. What about you, Marina?" Pearl asked.

"Why, his Special-Charge Shake of course! Let's go!" Marina dragged Pearl.

"I still want to know how he fries a shake…" Pearl thought.

As the arrived, they saw five faces.

"Callie! Marie! Both of you are here too? Oh, you even brought Agent 4 and Agent 8!" Marina greeted the former Squid Sisters and Agents.

"Well, I thought we might get something to squid on, so we decided to go. We meet Agent 4 and 8 on the way too." Marie said.

"Wait, you guys brought Glenna too?" Pearl asked, seeing the leader of Chirpy Chirps with them.

"I met them when I was taking a break from the band activities, so I joined them too." Glenna said.

"Alright then. Hey! Crusty! Get me a Super Seanwich and a Special-Charge Shake!" Pearl asked as Off the Hook took their seats.

"Here 'ya go Squiddo!" Sean tossed them their items.

"Alright, time to dig-" Before Marina continued, a portal sucked them in.

"CARP! SQUID IT!" The seven yelled as they ran, but got sucked in.

* * *

(Extra)

"Hm…" Meggy messed with her phone a little.

"Goddammit Mario, can you please be a bit punctual?" Meggy said as Mario arrived.

"Sorry Meggy, SMG4 wanted me to help him take out the trash." Mario said with some Italian gibberish before squatting and muttering a 'Mamafucker'

"It's alright, Mario. Come on! We better train!" Meggy pulled Mario away as he 'la'd his theme song.

Halfway through, she sees the Squid Sisters.

"Hey, Marie! Calli-" She stopped when she saw a portal sucked them in.

"Wuuu…We should help, right?" Mario said.

"Damn right we do! Come, Mario!" Meggy ran ahead.

"Meggy! Wait for-HAHAHAHAHA" another portal appeared behind Mario.

"MARIO! HOLD ON!" Meggy ran towards Mario and held his hand.

Meggy held on, but was slowly slipping in.

"Mario, I'm sorry." Meggy flung Mario away as she got sucked in.

After Mario recovered, to see no Meggy, he went silent.

"I NEED TO SEE PROFESSOR EGG!" Mario said with his panic laugh as he ran off and dove in a tube.

* * *

Secret XXXXX Research Facility

Status: Abandoned

Target: XXXX files on XXXXXXX and experimental human enhancement drug.

Location: North XXXXX Forest

XXXX hrs XX XXXX

Snake dropped in from a vent as he approached the room. He entered as he saw a USB with the label 'Secret Files'. Then, his CODEC beeped.

"Otacon, I've got the data file."

"That's great! Wait outside, I'll get a chopper for you."

"Alright, but something's wrong."

"What is it, Snake?"

"Don't you get the feeling this mission's too…easy?"

At that moment, a portal appeared as he hung onto the drawer handle.

"Snake?! What's going on?!"

"I don't…know, Otacon! Something's trying to suck me-"

Before he could finish, the handle broke and he went through the portal.

"Snake! Snake! SNAAAAKE!"

* * *

"Now where am I?" Geno wondered as he sat on a stump.

"The last thing I remember was using the Star Pieces to rebuild the Star Road…But why am I still in this body?" Geno got up and walked around.

"Hello? Mario? Peach?" He called out.

"Well, time to do this the old fashioned way." He entered the Forest Maze.

After an hour of searching, he ended back at the same stump.

"Damnit, I think I'm lost…" Geno pondered until a portal appeared.

"Huh?" He got closer to it,

"Maybe this is my ticket out of the maze…" Without hesitation, he jumped in.

* * *

"Fine! Take it! Get lost, and potty in peace!" Wario said as he handed the potty to Lulu.

"Hold on!" 9-Volt said as the whole gang arrived.

"Uh, you were planning on paying us…Right, Wario?" Mona asked.

"C'mon. Where's our cut?" Dribble asked.

"We just want our share." Penny said.

"Uhh…Fat chance! This money's mine!" Wario ran off with the briefcase.

"Hey!" Red called out as they all chased Wario. However, Wario tripped and sent the briefcase flying into a portal that happened to appear.

"NOO! My money!" Wario dived in.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kat and Ana exclaimed as they ran in.

"He's not getting away." Ashely said as she followed.

Soon, the whole gang and Wario entered the portal.

* * *

"Ngaawah!" With a perfect line of sight, Waluigi executes his Special Shot.

"Game, set and match! This match's winner is…Waluigi!" Toad announced.

"Wahaha! This is why you don't mess with Waluigi!" Waluigi basked as he exited the court.

"Well, good job as always, Waluigi." Luigi said as he joined him to meet the rest.

"Don't-a worry, bro. You'll get him next time." Mario consoled his brother.

"Can't believe I got knocked out by some mutt…" Daisy and Rosalina were still sore to the fact they lost to a Chain Chomp, thrice.

"How's your side, Bowser?" Mario asked Bowser.

"Jr. and I lost to that baboon and dinosaur…" Bowser was still the sore loser he was, while Yoshi high-fived Donkey Kong.

"How about we return to the castle everyone? Our tennis session is finished, and I baked cake~!" Peach said.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone cheered as they start their journey to the castle.

However, as they arrived at the castle, a huge portal in the sky appeared.

"Hmm? What's that-" Again, before Waluigi finished what he said, the portal started sucking them in.

* * *

In the garage… (Why this? I'm a fan, so bite me.)

"Ugh, still can't believe our only option to practice is in this dusty place…" Yang pouted as she tuned her guitar.

"Obviously. Glynda didn't want us to cause a ruckus, so she wouldn't empty a classroom for us." Weiss said as she pressed a few notes.

"Not to mention with Nora here, things will probably go further than a ruckus…" Ruby said as she strummed her bass.

"That's true." Blake deadpanned as she got her tambourine.

"Hey! I'm not that destructive!" Nora said as she hit some cymbals. RWBY stared at her. "Ok, Maybe a bit."

"But can't she allow us to practice on the courtyard?" Jaune said.

"Well, there's Nora." Ren said, getting a 'hey' from the said ginger.

"True." Neptune and Sun said in sync.

"And why won't she let us practice alone? This is a battle of the bands for Oum's sake." Emerald said as she tuned her keyboard.

"Where else do you propose we practice then? Mercury said strumming his guitar.

"Make that four places, Emerald." Roman said as he checked on Neo fixing the cannon.

"Ugh, why did I get roped into this…?" Cinder said in a bored tone as she got her drumsticks.

"Everyone present!" Penny said through her disco set. "I detect a high danger level object approaching us.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"What is it?!" Ruby asked worryingly.

"Maybe it's a huge portal that may take us to some unknown dimension to see a bunch of people doing their stuff?" Nora said, making all eyes stare at her.

"Nora, how is that even po-" For the final time, Ren couldn't finish as a portal appeared, for the final time, above them and started sucking them in as everyone tried to escape, but fail.

* * *

The figure chuckled. "All pieces have been collected. Now, it's time to bring them together."

He created a blob and started shaping it into a huge stadium, with a huge stage. Plus a few living dorms with some other kinds of rooms like a recreational area and a gaming arcade. He then enlarged it.

"SiIva, I think I can say that your tournament," he looked at the orbs containing the characters absorbed in the portals he created. "Has turned from digital, to live."


	2. Arrival of the Guests

(Kirby's group)

"POYO!" Kirby fell with the others.

"Oww…where are we?" Tiff said as he helped Tuff up.

"I don't know, but I can say that we're no longer at The Grasslands anymore." Daroach said as he dusted his hat.

"Hey, where's Dedede?!" Ribbon asked.

"I can sense him…somehow." Meta Knight said as he pointed his sword.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran ahead.

"Kirby, wait up!" the others gave chase.

They ran down a hallway until they reached a wall.

"A dead end?" Tuff said.

"Hey, there's a note." Tiff said as she read it:

" _Not all items come ready. Use thy imagination and break the obstacle in front of thou."_

"Hmm, this wall can be destroyed. Adeleine?" Ribbon asked as she noticed a visible crack, and Adeleine painted a hammer.

The hammer poofed out and Kirby sucked it in, turning into Hammer Kirby. Hammer Kirby hit the wall with the hammer, and the wall tumbled to a pile of debris.

"Poyo!" Kirby turned back to normal and continued dashing, with others catching up.

Then, they arrived at a huge modern stage with bleachers.

"Whoa…" Tuff couldn't believe it.

"You think this is the Access Ark you guys said about earlier?" Daroach asked Meta Knight.

"No…this feels like the Ark, but completely different." Meta Knight said. He knows because he saw the Ark dissipate in front of his eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran to the stage to see two families talking to each other.

"Hey, Kirby, wait-" Before Tiff continued, she saw the two families.

"Um, hello. Who are you guys?" Adeleine asked the two.

"Oh! Um hello there, Miss…" Suzanne replied.

"Adeleine."

"Adeleine. My name is Suzanne Krajewski. This here's my daughter Nina." She introduced, with her daughter waving.

"My name's Phillip. Phillip Banks. There's my wife Vivian Banks, my first son Carlton Banks, my daughter Ashely Banks, and my youngest son Nicholas Banks." Phillip introduced with the family waving too.

"Hello! Who are you all?" the children asked.

"Oh, I'm Adeleine. This here's my partner Ribbon!" Ribbon waved as she flew.

The kids immediately gathered around the fairy, while the adults were dumbfounded and rubbed their eyes.

"IS THAT A FAIRY?!" the families shouted.

"Well, yes."

"Aw, she's so cute~!" the kids start to pet the fairy.

"Hey! Hands off! Only Kirby can pet me!" Ribbon fumed as she shook off the hands.

"Who's Kirby?" Vivian asked, and on cue, Kirby poked out from behind Adeleine.

"Hi!" Kirby waved.

The kids squealed and pet Kirby this time.

"Hey! Kirby's mine!" she dove into the crowd.

"Haha, sorry. Ribbon…loves Kirby. Anyway, this is Tiff and Tuff," both waved. "Meta Knight," Meta Knight flipped his cape. "And Daroach." Daroach tipped his hat.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Banks." Daroach held his hand up.

"My pleasure too, Mr…Daroach." Phillip hesitated a bit before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Banks." Meta Knight took her hand and leaned his helmet on it.

"Well now, you sure know how to greet a lady, don't you, Mr Meta?" Vivian was flattered by his manners.

The kids, who were satisfied petting Kirby, zoomed to the other two.

"Whoa! Are you a knight mister?" Nicky and Nina asked.

"Why yes, I am. This blade of mine has served me quite well over the years." Meta Knight sheathed his sword, giving the kids starry eyes.

"What are you, mister Mice?" Ashely asked.

"I am Daroach, the captain of the treasure-hunting Squeaks, my band of mice friends." Daroach answered as he lowered his hat.

"Aside from that, have you seen our friend Dedede? A large penguin-like creature with some royal garbs?" Tiff asked.

"Hmm, no. But have you seen my husband Al? He wasn't here when we arrived." Suzanne asked.

"That reminds me, what about our nephew Will?" Philips asked.

"Umm, no. I guess we're at the same problem together then." Ribbon said. Then, everyone heard skating.

* * *

(GG's group)

"Oof, now were in the fresh sights are we?" Beat got up.

"No idea, Beat. It seems we're in somewhere away from Shibuya-cho…" Corn said.

"This is bad, I can't connect with the others…" Gum fiddled with her phone, showing no signal.

"Hey, where's Prof. K?" Corn said. The trio looked around, only unable to find him.

"Let's try to find out where are we first. Any funky idea where we at, Corn?" Beat asked.

"I don't know. This place doesn't look like Tokyo-to or Benten-cho…" Corn said as he put a thinking pose.

"Hey, I hear someone! Come, let go check it out!" Beat said as he skated with others joining in.

They skated until they see a shutter with tangled railings.

"Aw, fresh Tanks on a grindway stick! It's a dead end!" Gum groaned.

"A sign?" Corn read it:

" _By using thy dexterity and agility, thou can reach greater heights to overcome thy troubles."_

"Maybe not…Beat, you think you can reach that button up there?" Corn said as he pointed at a button on the side of the shutter.

"Ya got it Corn!" Beat skated on the railings that happened to be there. He successfully hit the button as he reached the top.

"Aw yeah! It's like someone made this too easy for me!" Beat cheered as he landed, with the shutter behind him opening up.

"C'mon, I think I hear someone talking." Corn said as he skated off.

They continued until they see the stage.

"Uh…Corn? Did we end up in some funky concert in Akiba-cho?" Gum was mind blown.

"Not that I know of…" Corn too.

"Hey look, people!" Beat pointed to the crowd.

The GGs skated to the crowd.

"Hey wassup! Mind telling us where in the fresh hell we are?" Beat introduced.

"Uh…we don't know actually. Some portal opened up and dragged us in." Tuff was confused by the new appearances.

"Huh, you too? Well, this is some sick way of kidnapping someone…" Gum muttered, unable to find out where they are.

"Oh ya! We forgot to intro ourselves! The name's Beat!"

"I'm Corn, brains of the group."

"I'm Gum, the girl with the techs."

"And together…we form da GGs!" the trio introduced.

"G…Gs?" Adeleine was lost.

"We GGs are a skater gang in Shibuya-cho. We try ta defend our turf from other gangs while avoiding the law officers. Is a hard day every day, especially when ya square with those Love skaters in Shibuya…" Beat told the group.

"Huh, you guys sound like my nephew Will. Always going on with his fresh stuff…" Phillip muttered while the boys of the kiddies got near them, making Beat showcase some tricks.

"O really? Wish to meet him one day. Anyhoo, have ya seen our Prof. K? Spiky hair, nose ring, funky groove." Gum asked.

"Well, sorry lady. Some of our friends are missing too." Daroach answered.

"Aw, jam in a poison swamp! Well, looks like we're stuck here, aren't we?" Corn said.

"Oi Marisa! Aya! Wait up!"

* * *

(Reimu's group)

"Mukyu…where are we?" Reimu got up, seeing a few residents of Gensokyo.

"I don't know, Reimu." She dusted her dress.

"It would seem that we were teleported somewhere." Remilia said as she was piggybacked by Sakuya as Flandre was piggybacking on her.

"Ah! Sakuya-chan! It's you!" Marisa said as she held her broom.

"So, this must be Yukari fault?" Yuyuko asked accompanied by Youmu.

"No way. Those weren't my portals. I got sucked in one too." Yukari said as she rested on a portal.

"Then, some other being with Yukari's power brought us here?" Reisen asked shivering before comforted by Eirin.

"Another being? Ooh, think of the dough we can get if we interview this being!" Aya and Hatate said with money eyes.

"Ugh, you and your scoop money…" Kanako face palmed as Sanae and Suwako stood beside her.

"Hmm, I can sense his energy down there, along with a few others." Satori said while Koishi pointed the direction. Everyone flew down the hallway.

As they flew, they reached two doors with a mechanical red flashing hole in the centre...

"Crap, a dead end…" Aya jeered.

"It's not one actually." Satori pointed a sign that wrote:

" _O star-loving magician of red dreams, pour thy energy from thy furnace to the eye."_

"Witch, can you aim your Master Spark on that contraption?" Satori asked.

"Ah, alright!" Marisa flew up and charged her mini-hakkero.

"Master Spark!" The Strange Magician fired the beam into the hole, which can surprisingly absorb it.

After a while, the light turned green, and the doors opened.

"Well that was easy. Let's continue forward!" Aya said as she flew ahead with Marisa.

"Oi Marisa! Aya! Wait up!" Reimu said as the other followed.

Then, they all arrived at the stage.

"What is this?" Koishi asked.

"Prismriver's concert? But they said they're performing in a few months' time…" Yuyuko and Yukari pondered.

"Hey look! There's people over there!" Eirin pointed out.

The group approached them.

"Hello there. Can you please tell us where we are?" Reimu asked politely.

"Ah, sorry lady. We're in the same shizz too." Beat apologized.

"Oh, thanks anyway. My name is Hakurei Reimu. You may call me Reimu."

"Well, Reimu, who are you're friends?" Adeleine asked.

"Oh, this witch's Kirisame Marisa, the maid's Izayoi Sakuya... (basically the boss and extra characters, except PoFV, UFO, SWR and TD)…and the maiden's Komeiji Satori with her sister Komeiji Koishi." After the introductions, all kids asked questions and vice versa.

"Well, your names sound Japanese. Where' you all from? Shibuya? Tokyo? Benten?" Gum asked.

"Nope, we're from Gensokyo." Marisa answered, as Aya and Hatate took photos.

"Gensokyo? Doesn't sound like somewhere from Japan…Somewhere around Tokyo?" Corn asked.

"Nope. Our land was separated by civilization by a magic barrier." Satori answered.

As they continued chatting, they heard more people.

* * *

(Villager's group)

"Ugh, Mayor…where are we?" Isabelle asked as the Mayor woke up.

"I don't know actually. What I know is, this isn't the village anymore…" Mayor got a bit worried.

"Why don't we get our bearings first?" Isabelle recommended.

"Sure." Both of them walked down the hallway.

They then reached a huge door with a tree in the middle.

"Aw bullocks. A dead end." Mayor muttered.

"Not mostly, Mayor. I think that tree and sign is our ticket to opening the door." Isabelle pointed at the tree and sign:

" _The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it. Chop down your past and proceed onwards to the future."_

"Alright then, it's been a while since I used this…" Mayor pulled out an axe and started hacking into the tree.

After 10 minutes, the tree fell down, and the doors opened.

"Phew, when we find our way out, I'm exercising…" Mayor bent as he catches his breath before advancing.

Reaching the stage…

"Whoa, this place is huge…" Isabelle was amazed.

"Hmm? It seems there's people there." Mayor noticed and walked towards them.

"Hello there everyone. My name is XXX. I'm the mayor of XXX village, and this is my assistant Isabelle. May we ask where we are?" Mayor introduced.

The young and old alike were surprised this man is the mayor of a village.

"Um, I'm sorry Mayor, but we don't have any clue as to where we are too." Sakuya answered.

"Oh, sorry then." The Mayor bowed.

"You say you're a mayor?" Ribbon asked.

"Well yes. You see, it all started out when I first arrived… (the plot of Animal Crossing: New Leaf)… and that's how I became mayor of the village."

More footsteps and some jet noises were heard.

* * *

(Marvel group)

"Ugh…wonder where we are now?" Peter said as he got up.

"I don't know, but I can say we're no longer in Wakanda." Steve got his shield.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., you still there?" Tony asked.

"Of course, Master Tony.' The A.I responded.

"Run a check on this place, and find a communication line to S.H.I.E.L.D." he asked.

"On it, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded as he did a check.

"Report: this place isn't recorded in any database, nor can I establish a link to headquarters."

"Hmm…" Peter was stressed out.

"Something wrong, kid?" Tony asked.

"My Spider-Sense's going haywire…" Peter held his head.

This was a bad sign. Their danger alarm's jammed, meaning the need to be alert.

"Wait, it's telling me to…go down the hallway?" Peter got confused now.

"How, kid?" Tony wondered.

"I…don't know. My sense are basically telling me going down there's safe." Peter responded.

"Well, best we keep our guards up." Steve said as they walked down.

They reached a wall after walking down.

"Aw man, a dead end." Peter said in annoyance.

Steve swung his shield and Tony fired his blasters.

"It's no use…That wall's somehow tougher than vibranium and admantium…" Tony reported, while Peter read a sign:

" _Sometimes, two is better than one, and three is better than two. Use thy mind, skill and power to break free."_

"…I have an idea. Mr. Rogers, I need your shield. Mr. Stark, I need your gauntlet." Peter thought of a plan.

Few minutes later, Steve's shield now has Tony's gauntlet attached to it and Peter's web attached.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Peter said as Steve flung his shield.

Peter swung the shield around and around, gaining momentum.

"Now, Mr. Stark!" Tony's gauntlet then activated its jet boosters, giving it more speed.

Finally, Peter released the web line as the shield destroyed the wall.

"Alright, we did it!" Parker cheered as Tony and Steve retrieved his shield and gauntlet.

"Nice catch you've caught, Tony." Steve said as they followed Peter.

"He's young, but has potential." Tony shrugged.

They all arrived at the stage.

"Sir, there seems to be people earlier than us." The A.I said as they noticed a crowd on the bleachers.

The three walked to the crowd.

"Hey there! Mind telling us where we are?" Peter asked the group, getting stares.

"Um, okay…Mr. Stark, help me…" Peter backed up as the other two stepped in front.

"I'm sorry for our sudden appearance. I'm-"

"Captain America and Iron Man. Guy behind you is Spiderman." Satori answered.

The heroes were dumbfounded some foreign anime-risque girl knew them.

"Sorry, Satori here can read minds." Reimu bowed.

"Ah, it's okay, miss." Steve replied politely.

The youngsters were now awed at the sight of superheroes.

* * *

(Meggy's group) (Note: all agents are girls)

"Oof, where are we?" Meggy asked, helping up the others.

"I don't know, but something tells me we aren't in Inkopolis anymore…" Marie got worried.

"Hey, where's Pearl and Marina?! Glenna's gone too!" Agent 8 got everyone's attention.

"Wait! Agent 3?!" The Squid Sisters saw her lying on the ground.

The duo immediately hugged her. "Where were you and gramps?"

"Hrnk…I was training with him on Octo Canyon's Sector 5…we discovered a hidden training room for Octarians and brainwashed Octolings…" 3 muttered before the sisters realized what they're doing and let go of her.

"Hmm, I see something down there. Why don't we check it out?" Agent 4 asked.

"Alright." Everyone got their Splatter Shots and swam down after shooting an ink trail.

A huge shutter at the end waited for them.

"Carp! A dead end!" Meggy frowned.

"Hey, there's a note." Callie said as Marie read it out loud.

" _To open the path, thou must fill the obstacle in front with thou truest colours."_

Agent 3, 4, 8 and Meggy suddenly thought of their time during Turf Wars, so they got their weapons and started shooting at the shutter. Once the wall's completely covered in ink, the shutter opened.

"Ink yeah! Let's go!" Everyone swam down again on the trail.

They arrived at the stage.

"Huh, do you think Pearl and Marina planned a concert?" Agent 4 asked.

"Not that we know of…" the Squid Sisters answered.

"Hey look, there someone there!" Meggy said.

They walked towards the group.

"Um, hello. Mind telling us where we are?" Meggy asked, getting more stares.

"Someone please flash my eyes because this is one wacky dream." Gum rubbed her eyes.

"Is that… a squid talking to us?" Adeleine, Peter and Aya got confused.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I, Agent 3, 4, Callie and Marie are Inklings, Agent 8 is an Octoling!" Meggy took offense to that.

"Ah, we're sorry for our friend's mistake miss." Daroach, Steve and Reimu bent their heads and bowed.

"It's alright though. This isn't the first time this happened…" Meggy remembered the first time she met Mario.

"Hmm, you say your friends are agents?" Steve and Tony got interested.

"Yep, we all form the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Our job is to search for the missing Zapfish, the main power source of Inkopolis, our city. We've lost contact with Agent 7…" Meggy said.

"Zapfish? Inkopolis? Please tell me more." The Avengers were interested with the new info.

* * *

(WarioWare group) (Lulu isn't part of the group)

"Oww…worse entrance I've had…" Mona got up.

"Wh-where are we Spitz?" Dribble picked Spitz up.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're not in Diamond City Stadium anymore…" Penny got up.

"Wait! Where's Wario?!" 9-Volt got everyone's attention.

"Calm down everyone…I'm getting heat signatures down there." Dr. Crygor got from his visor.

"Wait, I'm sensing…magic?" Ashley was slightly shocked.

"Wait, magic as in those funky disco special effects, or as in…spells?" Jimmy was confused now.

"The spell kind. But how? Ashley's the only human that can conjure magic!" Red was shocked.

"How about we all follow Mr. Crygor's directions for now? We're going to find people if we need to find our way out." 5-Volt said.

"Alright then! Lead the way Doctor!" 18-Volt said as everyone walked. "Your mom's really smart, pal." He whispered to 9-Volt.

"But she can be scary sometimes…" he remembered her demon mode in Game & Wario.

They walked until they see a dead end with 5 pods.

"What…are those?" Orbulon noticed the pods.

"Master, it seems there's a sign." Cricket noticed, to which Mantis read it out loud.

" _Girl of dark magic together with assistant of the Underworld, model who loves adventures and nature's pets, super chef wonder woman who owns a digital son, daughter of the genius scientist whom wishes to be a pop star, twins who wish to be full-fledged ninjas, please step into the pods. Once thou hast conquered each challenge, the path shall open for all."_

"Well, that's some odd phrasing I've heard." Jimmy said.

"It seems the seven individuals mentioned must enter the paths." Spitz said.

"'Girl of dark magic' and 'assistant of the underworld'. Hmm, come Red. That's us." Ashley dragged Red to a pod.

"Looks like I'm one of them if it's 'adventures' and 'nature's pets'." Mona stepped into the next pod.

"'Chef' and 'Wonder woman'? I think that's you mom." 9-Volt said.

"Aww, someone who put this sign up knows how to flatter a woman~" 5-Volt had love-shaped eyes, making some sweat drop, before she entered the pod.

"'Daughter of a genius scientist' eh? Guess that's you Penny. Be safe." The doctor hugged Penny before allowing her to enter the pod.

"'Full-fledged ninjas'? That's us! Maybe we'll get our ninja badges?" Kat and Ana got excited as they walked into the last pod.

With all seven inside entered, the pods shot down separate tubes, each tube leading to a mini-game.

As they saw what mini-game it was, they all had one thought:

"Not this again…" (Their boss mini-games)

A few minutes later…

Jimmy was boogieing a bit with Dribble and Spitz joining in, 9-Volt and 18-Volt were jamming on their video games, Cricket and Mantis were meditating and Dr. Crygor asked questions regarding Orbulon. They heard the shutter open as the five pods reappeared.

"Well that was easy." Ashley got out.

"It was just a replay of our final obstacles." Mona followed.

"Well now, shall we?" Penny asked everyone to go down the path.

Soon after, they see a huge stage.

"Whoa…Is this one of Jimmy's dances or Mona's performances?" Spitz was astonished.

"We don't have any actual performances scheduled…" both said in sync.

"Hey look! There's people!" Orbulon pointed at the bleachers.

"Why hello there! Mind telling us where we are?" 5-Volt asked Suzanne.

"Oh! We don't know actually." Suzanne answered. (Seriously, I'm bad in writing real people interactions.)

"NO WAY!" the Volt duo had stars in their eyes seeing three certain characters.

"Are you THE Kirby, Villager and Inkling?!" 9-Volt asked starrily.

"Um…yes?" the trio said.

Cue the fanboying and rambling of the two.

Noises were heard.

* * *

(Mario group) (Jr., DK and Yoshi not included)

"Ooooooh…Mama mia…" Mario got up.

"Where are we?" Peach asked.

"I don't-a know, but we're not in Mushroom Kingdom anymore…" Luigi got worried.

"Hey, where's Waluigi?" Daisy asked as they don't see him anywhere.

"I can sense…an astral presence?" Rosalina was befuddled.

"Let's go then!" Bowser said as the others ran down.

They reached a door.

"A dead end? Really?" Daisy deadpanned.

"Hey, a note." Bowser saw the sign and read:

" _There's no point being afraid of thine darkest side. Learn to embrace it and thou might be surprised at how it can feel like home. Fight it and be cleansed of stains and sins."_

Then, three shadows dropped onto the floor, shaping as Mario, Luigi and Bowser.

"Oh boy. We hafta do this the old-fashioned way." Mario sighed.

"D-Do we have to?" Luigi shook a bit.

"Same thing as Mario then." Bowser pummelled his fists.

15+ rounds later…

"Wahoo! Let's-a go!" Mario cheered with the other two.

The door opened and everyone entered, seeing the stage.

Is this Dance Dance all over again?" Peach groaned.

Oh, there's people there." Rosalina saw them.

9-Volt, 18-Volt, and a few others who recognized the crew got a stroke seeing them in the flesh.

Meggy though…

"MARIO!" She tackled him, American football style. Later she started sobbing.

"Wow, Mario. Didn't think you were a ladykiller." Bowser chuckled.

"We-we have to help him! He's turning blue!" Luigi panicked.

The rest joined in to help, but she has the strength of a golem.

* * *

(RWBY, JNPR, SN, CRMEN, Penny)

"Oogh…my head…" Jaune got up, only to find out he grabbed a certain Spartan's boobs.

"P-Pyrrha?! How did you get here?!" Jaune blushed as he pried his hands away.

"Jaune?! I-I was sparring in combat class, and the next moment I know I was here!" Pyrrha blushed harder.

"Geez, go out already…"CRMEN thought as Ren and the others got up.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, seriously, would it hurt for a warning almost every time we get teleported to react to your stuff, dear authors?!" Nora yelled in the sky, getting eyes on her before others shrugged it off as Nora being Nora.

"Wait, I hear people." Blake heard chitchat down the path.

"Let's go then. We need all the backup we have." Weiss said as they all walked down.

A door of aura appears.

"Grimm damnit, a dead end…" Mercury sighed.

"Read the note you idiot." Emerald dissed Mercury as she read it.

" _Shall thou prevail from the challenge of the six legendary beasts? If so, a path opens for thou."_

"Challenge?" Sun and Neptune have a bad feeling about this.

"Alert! Six ultra-class danger level signatures approaching!" Penny blared out before a bronze Hydra Rex (one head), a silver Alpha Lupis, a gold Ursa Immanis, a platinum Corvus Corax and an adamantine Dread Draconius appeared, all together with an orichalum Manticore from the aura door.

Aura full, but weapon less. Needless to say, everyone had one thought:

"We're screwed."

"Hold it! We've come not to fight, but to test." The manticore spoke.

"Oh great, first six unknown ultra-danger beasts, now they can talk?!" Weiss is losing her grip on reality.

"I am Nemea, the orichalum manticore. I oversee the first trial." Nemea introduced.

"I am Lernaea, the bronze hydra. I oversee the second." Lernaea bowed.

"I am Cretea Geryon, the gold ursa. You may call me Geryon. I oversee the seventh and tenth." Geryon placed a paw on his chest.

"I am Stympha, the platinum raven. I oversee the sixth trial." Stympha landed.

"I am Lycaberus, the silver wolf. I oversee the twelfth." Lycaberus nodded.

"And I am Drakon, the diamond dragon. I oversee every trial." Drakon flapped his wings.

"We were summoned by our Master to test you all, but it seems you all pass." Drakon continued.

"H-how?" Jaune's shaking in his pants.

"You have proven your true feelings upon seeing us. Those who tried to pass us feigned bravery, so they met their end." Nemea spoke.

"OkthatscoolnowcanwegobeforeoneofthemchangetheirmindsandeatusCANWEHURRYUPANDGO?!" Jaune, Sun, Neptune said in quick succession while they ran off, the others joining with CRMEN following last.

"Our Master and us know of your vile plans, witch." Nemea spoke softly, shocking CRMEN.

"You are lucky Master wishes to spare you all for the time being." Lernaea hissed, with Stympha squawking.

"However, the next time we meet…" Lycaberus and Geryon growled.

"Consider it an order under my Master to torch you all." Drakon breathed small wisps of sparkling fire from his nostrils as his crystal eyes narrowed.

CRMEN took this as a death warning and sped up, as all gathered at the stage.

"Is the battle today? Cause I don't remember any stage at Beacon." Yang asked the others regarding the stage.

"Oh! Look, people!" Ruby and Jaune pointed to the crowd.

Everyone got near the cast.

"Hello there! Can you please tell us where we are?" Pyrrha asked as the others scattered.

Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Neo and Nora pet Kirby and Ribbon, and bombarded questions for the Avengers group.

Sun, Jaune, Neptune and Mercury awed at the GGs skating tricks, later following the first group asking questions to the heroes.

Blake, Weiss, Cinder and Emerald approached the Gensokyo group regarding magic, then approaching the Agents for fashion and idol gossip.

They even helped out by trying to pry Meggy off Mario.

As they pried off Meggy…

"Testing, is this on?"


End file.
